The Dance
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the awards ceremony at the end of ANH? I did.


THE DANCE

It had been a great day for the Rebellion. The Battle of Yavin had been a major victory for them, and it was due in no small part to the actions of a formerly naive farmboy and a mercenary who turned out to be a lot less selfish than Luke and Leia had imagined. They had been honored in a medals ceremony early in the evening. It had not been lost on Leia that they both looked vaguely uncomfortable, especially Han Solo, mercenary and incidental soldier.

The formalities concluded with a party that threatened to last well into the night, and it was making good on said threat. General Rieekan, while himself not a party animal, had made certain that this victory was to be celebrated proportional to its impact. That meant flowing intoxicants, delicious food, music and dancing. Even Rieekan had danced a few dances, and he was not the sort of person to engage in levity.

Rogue Squadron had, of course, no problem getting into the spirits of things, both literally and figuratively. There were going to be plenty of hangovers in the morning, but they clearly were enjoying the moment.

Sitting quietly at her table was Princess Leia. She'd been approached by a number of men in varying states of intoxication. She had turned them down, not because they were piss drunk, but because she had never learned to dance well. As a member of the Alderaanian royal family, she of course had taken lessons as a younger girl, but it had never come together for her. So she'd retreated quietly with a glass of wine. She'd had some conversation with Riekkan. He'd encouraged her to get out on the floor and mingle, but small talk felt just as awkward to her as dancing.

It was growing late, and Leia was just about to take off for her quarters when a certain smuggler had approached her table.

"Why aren't you dancing, your Highness?" It was Han Solo, one of the heroes of the Battle of Yavin, and still wearing his medal, the one she had presented him with.

"Why do you care?" Leia snapped. He was making her uncomfortable for reasons she hadn't quite put together yet.

"Well, because everyone's dancing but you."

Leia hung her head. "If you must know, it's because I don't know how to dance." Her cheeks flamed red and the blush fanned down her neck and out to her shoulder.

She was expecting a mocking remark from Han, who never passed up the opportunity to take a cheap shot. And he wasn't particular about his targets.

Instead, his voice was a soft, gentle rumble. "Perhaps you haven't had the right partner."

"And you think you're the one to teach me?" Leia retorted.

"I'd like to try." Again, his voice was soft and without a hint of sarcasm. "I'd be honored if you'd dance with me."

Leia's impulse was to run, as fast as possible, back to her quarters. But instead, she took the smuggler's outstretched hand, allowing him to lead her on to the floor.

"You didn't bet anyone you could get me to do this, did you?" she said suspiciously.

"No, the Rogues had that one covered. I only bet on sporting events and cards. Betting on sentients and animals, that's a messy business." Leia actually laughed. The music turned to a slower piece, and Han gently pulled her towards him.

"You may have a broken foot or two before this is over," Leia warned him.

"I'll risk it. Just relax and follow my lead." Leia stumbled a bit at first, but Han corrected her gently. To her incredible surprise, she felt at ease with him. He was a good dancer and an even better teacher. "See, you can do it."

"According to my dance teachers, I was a hopeless case."

"Your dance teachers were complete morons," Han said. "You're doing nicely." He actually got a smile from Leia.

"Who taught you to dance?" Leia asked him.

"No one. I watched people, mostly in tavernas and cantinas, and took it from there." He turned her about with one hand; she was rocky the first time, but two more times and the motion had become more fluid for her.

"You've traveled a lot."

"Yep. Been from one end of this galaxy to another, seen a lot of crazy stuff. And yet, I've never had the pleasure of dancing with a princess."

"I've never danced with a smuggler. I've never even met one."

"Well, now you have." Han winked at her.

Leia could feel a flutter in her stomach, something unfamiliar rising up in her. It was not lost on her that her dance partner was incredibly handsome. And being very kind. It was making her confused, among many other things.

The music stopped. Leia felt awkward again. "Thank you for the dance, but I need to get back to my quarters. It's not over yet."

Han watched as she dashed off. "No, Princess, it's not over yet. It's barely just begun," he whispered to himself.


End file.
